


Hurt

by abnormallyobsessed



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Hurt Stiles, M/M, Protective Derek
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-08
Updated: 2014-03-08
Packaged: 2018-01-15 01:04:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1285444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abnormallyobsessed/pseuds/abnormallyobsessed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles knew where he was before he opened his eyes; the smell of the hospital wasn’t one that he would ever forget. He could feel the bright light on the back of his eyelids, and tried to assess the situation before letting anyone know he was awake. His entire body hurt. It was a dull ache that made him wonder how long he had been asleep. Just to make sure, he wiggled his toes, then his fingers. It didn’t feel like anything was broken, okay maybe his left leg, and even that small strain against his muscles made him hurt worse.<br/>Slowly, he opened one eye, letting it adjust to the light in the room before opened the other one. Turning his head to the right, he could see his father slouched against the wall, asleep in one of the chairs. In the chair beside him was another man. His feet were up on the chair, his head turned toward the door which made it hard for Stiles to know who it was. Except, there was only one person who Stiles knew that wore a leather jacket.<br/>“Derek?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurt

**Author's Note:**

> This is for vibraslapper.tumblr.com!

Stiles knew where he was before he opened his eyes; the smell of the hospital wasn’t one that he would ever forget. He could feel the bright light on the back of his eyelids, and tried to assess the situation before letting anyone know he was awake. His entire body hurt. It was a dull ache that made him wonder how long he had been asleep. Just to make sure, he wiggled his toes, then his fingers. It didn’t feel like anything was broken, okay maybe his left leg, and even that small strain against his muscles made him hurt worse.

Slowly, he opened one eye, letting it adjust to the light in the room before opened the other one. Turning his head to the right, he could see his father slouched against the wall, asleep in one of the chairs. In the chair beside him was another man. His feet were up on the chair, his head turned toward the door which made it hard for Stiles to know who it was. Except, there was only one person who Stiles knew that wore a leather jacket.

“Derek?”

Almost as if he was never really asleep, Derek shot up and turned towards Stiles. “You’re awake.” The sigh that escaped his lips was pure relief.

“What are you...what happened to me?” Stiles’ voice was hoarse and it hurt to talk.

“You don’t remember?” By now, Derek was standing up next to him, his hands on the bed by Stiles’ arm.

Opting not to talk to preserve his throat, Stiles just shook his head.

“It was a car accident. You crashed your jeep into a tree.”

Oh. Stiles let out a breath he hadn’t known he was holding. At least it was something normal. A car crash could happen to anybody, not just someone that ran with werewolves.

“You have some stitches in your head,” Derek continued, “a broken leg and some bruised ribs. The doctors said you’ll be all right, but you’ve been asleep for the last twenty hours.”

“Why are you here? Don’t you have some werewolves duties to attend to?” Stiles asked, because really shouldn’t it be Scott that was asleep next to his father, not Derek?

“They could wait. You were hurt.” Derek was staring at Stiles, making Stiles face turn bright red. Stiles turned his face and looked away, and soon Derek did the same. “I should, um, go get the nurse.” And he walked out of the room.

 

~

 

Stiles was discharged the next day and told that he needed to rest. And as much as the Sheriff tried to protest, Stiles made him go back to work.

“You’ve already missed enough work because of me. I’ll be fine. Besides, I’m pretty sure you wouldn’t help me shower even if you were here.”

The older man snorted a laugh, “Yeah, okay fine. But call me if you need anything.”

Stiles nodded and laughed as his dad walked out the door. Not even a full minute after he heard the cruiser back out of the driveway, Stiles heard movement upstairs. Pulling himself up off the couch, he grabbed his crutches as a makeshift weapon and started hobbling towards the stairs. “If you’re here to rob me, you’ve picked the wrong house!” he yelled in an upwards direction. He reached for his phone in his pocket, about to dial his dad’s number, when he saw the intruder walking down the stairs.

“Stiles, no one is going to rob the Sheriff’s house.”

He let out a sigh of relief and started to hop back over to the couch. “Yeah well most people use the front door, Derek. What are you doing here?”

“Um, you’d be alone. You need someone here to look after you.”

Stiles snorted. “I’ve been left at my house alone plenty of other times before now. I think I can manage on my own.”

“But you’re hurt.” Derek looked Stiles up and down, holding his gaze a little bit longer at the stitches in his head and the cast on his leg. “What if something else happens?”

“Derek, I’m fine.” As he spoke, Derek stepped forward, closer to Stiles. Stiles sucked in a breath as Derek became close enough to touch, close enough to feel his body heat.

“I just don’t want you to get hurt again,” he whispered. Stiles could feel his own heart rate skyrocket as Derek’s eyes flicked from his eyes to his lips, then back again.

“It...it was just a car accident. It could have happened to anybody.” Stiles voice was barely a whisper.

“But it happened to you.” Derek says as he slowly inches his face forward, resting his forehead gently against Stiles’. Before he really knew what was happening, they were kissing. Soft, slow, as if Derek was afraid that Stiles would break. When they pulled away, he heard Derek whisper, “I don’t want anything else to happen to you.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are much appreciated and I am always accepting prompts at abnormallyobsessed.tumblr.com!


End file.
